


Spiraling Thoughts (One-shot)

by fallingshannon



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: Miles worries often enough and Peter B. Parker was one of the only people he had that understood him besides his Uncle Aaron but Uncle Aaron has passed and Miles needs Peter to talk to. Only problem is, Peter is back in his dimension.





	Spiraling Thoughts (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know exactly how good this is but I just wrote it and I decided not that long ago to post all of my fan fiction (completed or not) so here you go.

“I know you aren’t exactly my Peter or the one I got to know but you are the closest way I can get to talk to him.” Miles sighed as he placed the flowers in front of Peter Parker’s gravestone. “Aunt May is doing well. I think having me around is helping her grieve and for Mary Jane... well, I don’t know much about her but she’s a strong one.”  
Miles moved from his crouched position to a sitting position. He stared at the stone for a few moments. Allowing his thoughts to wander over the memories he had with the other Spider-People he had met. Admittedly so, it was nice to know he wasn’t the only one. Miles didn’t feel like a freak of nature or someone burdened with expectations.  
Granted, he still had plenty of expectations pushed onto him constantly from being a scholar to being Spider-Man but he didn’t feel burdened. Miles knew he wanted this. He wants to save people, make a difference. Uncle Aaron would be proud of him as well as his own parents if they knew the truth. His Peter, Peter B. Parker, would be proud of him finally finding the person he wants to be.  
“For so long I didn’t know what I wanted. I felt like I was drowning in expectations of who I was supposed to be but then I met you, well, the other you that is, and you weren’t anything like how I imagined my Spider-Man to be. You were, well you were a wreck but you were also an amazing teacher. I got to be who I am today because you were there when I was questioning every small thing in my life. You and the others.” Miles smiled a bittersweet smile over to the grave. “I have to admit something. I have nightmares at night. Of Kingpin and of this Peter dying in front of me. Sometimes I wake up screaming and others I wake up in a cold sweat.” He sighed, looking around.  
“I know what Porker said is true. That we can’t save everyone but it’s hard to not feel guilty when you didn’t. I want someone to talk about this. About everything I’ve seen but no one in this universe would understand.” His voice cracked.  
“I need you, Peter. I need you to tell me that it’s going to be alright. That I can move past this.” Miles stared expectingly at the gravestone. Almost begging the universe to have Peter walk up behind him like the first time. A hand laid itself onto his shoulder. Whipping his head, Miles was met with the concerned eyes of Aunt May. He looked around and back towards the grave. It was too good to be true.  
“You are still young, Miles,” Aunt May began. “And everything is confusing and you wish that things can be changed but they simply can not.” She moved to sit next to him. “There won’t always be someone there to understand what you went through. There are people would want to be there for you though. People who care about you and want to hear your problems and hold onto you. Sure, they can’t emphasize with you but they can sympathize with.” Aunt May stood up and affectionately rubbed Miles’ head. “All you have to do is talk and your worries, though they won’t disappear, they won’t weight you down as much as they do now.”  
She walked away without waiting for a response, leaving Miles once again alone with his thoughts. She was right. Of course she was right. There was no way he could possibly deny that. One thing about Aunt May was that she was almost always right. If Uncle Aaron was still alive, he knew he would tell him everything that was happening to him. Miles knew he could talk to his roommate. He could somehow talk to his father or his mother or Aunt May. But he didn’t want to. There was only one person he wanted to talk to. Peter B. Parker. In only a short while he had become a best friend/uncle/dad figure to him. Maybe all his worrying wasn’t able the things he seen and having no one to talk to it about. Maybe... maybe it was not having the right person to talk to.  
Heaving himself off the ground, he stared at the grave for a moment before heading out of the cemetery. Miles was strong. As well as cared for. He will always get back up just like all the other Spider-People. With or without them, he will always be one of them and he will always know they will understand and support him.


End file.
